


Warmth

by Kagenoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir
Summary: Prompt: Ignis sleeps with Noctis' shirt





	Warmth

It never gets easier.

They say that time heals all wounds but the passage of time does not erase the fact that the space in the bed beside you is excruciatingly bereft of his warmth.

It’s all you have left of him, his shirt. And you cling on to it, like a lifeline. 

Pictures of him still exist. You resist the urge to tear those, pictures may be worth a thousand words but those thousand words are a thousand knives stabbing at your core. That he is no longer there. Those pieces of paper are stark reminders of what you long for and cannot have – to see him alive and happy . 

As you lay in bed, you hold the shirt close, wishing it were him that you were holding. While his smell still lingers, his warmth has long been gone and the cloth is damp from all the tears that fell (and are still falling. 

And as dawn arrives,you silently curse the sun for its seemingly superficial warmth, replacing the warmth of his embrace in your slumber.


End file.
